SHIRO: TIME BOMB A STAR WARS fan novel Chapter one
by Cmpunkfan85
Summary: I did NOT write this, However... i feel with the Upcomming Star Wars movie... she needs to be seen and read. I played Amilie... and ALL WORK GOES TO IT'S OWNERS Disney owns Star wars(sadly)
1. Chapter 1

_Book II: The Cure_

_Chapter 1_

The _Levana_ and the _Star Searcher_ settled down upon the landing platform on Aquaris. Aquaris, as its name implied, was a planet completely covered by water. However, like Kamino, there was also a way for ships to land. There was a large high-tech underwater base maintained by the planet's only permanent inhabitants, The Freeholders. The base was accessible by several large retractable landing platforms. The Freeholders were one of the largest pirate groups in the universe. They used the rarely-visited Aquaris as a base of operations and their base maintained a cover as a Hyper-drive refueling station. Because of this profitable cover, The Empire maintained no presence on the planet and usually turned a blind eye to the pirates' practices.

The refueling station used an advanced technique of gathering fuel. A row of solar panels were hidden underwater underneath the platform. When it was time to refuel a ship's Hyper-drive core, the panels mechanically rose out of the water and gathered solar energy and transferred it to Hyper-drive energy in the ship's core.

At the moment, the station was supervised by a shrewd Freeholder businessman named Kraaken. Marik took a deep breath, exited the ship and walked over to the office to meet with Kraaken. Marik knew he might be taking a chance because it was such a dangerous time to be helping strangers that could be Jedi and Kraaken was known to have had even more unscrupulous dealings before he became a Freeholder. The Freeholders were known to have opposed the Empire several times and were at one time friendly to Jedi. However, some things might have changed.

As Marik spoke with the pointy-eared humanoid, Kraaken, Alanna and the group stepped out of the ship to stretch their legs. Shiro wandered about, humming.

Marik returned to the group and said, "Kraaken has agreed to refuel our ship and resupply us with food and other necessities. I might need some help picking out and carrying the supplies towards the ship." Marik looked at Alanna with a nervous half-smile. "Alanna? Care to assist me?"

Alanna brushed her hair away in uncertainty and shyness. "Um, sure." She looked over her shoulder at Shiro, who was strolling aimlessly around the dock away from the ship. "Shiro, don't go too far now. Be careful."

"Yes, _Mother_." Shiro sneered sarcastically yet playfully. He strolled past the ship and far out across the platform. He began to playfully walk around the edge of the platform. As he walked, he spoke in a sing-song style. "Has buckets of energy, poor dear. Been lying in wait for moment. Bugs walking back to the anthill. Queen's missing."

Suddenly he slipped over the edge and fell. Shiro cried out in fear as he fell toward the water below. Instantly a hand grabbed him and held him in mid-air.

Shiro recovered and looked up at a young girl, about his age. The sun blocked out most of her appearance. She spoke, "Got you, kid! You wanna watch yourself. People might think you have a death wish."

Shiro smiled uncertainly. "It's not like I don't have a reason, if that were true."

The girl pulled Shiro up and set him down on the platform. He looked her over. She wore a simple purple hood and cloak over her outer garments, her hair was a slightly unnatural red and her eyes were both dark brown. There was something oddly familiar about her but Shiro couldn't tell what it was for some reason. He also noticed that she had a very attractive and friendly look to her. Maybe too friendly.

"Well, thank you for saving me, um… Sorry, I didn't catch the name." He put out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand amiably. "Name's Sarre. Just Sarre."

Shiro grinned. "Well, I'm Shiro. Just Shiro."

"I know you are. I know a lot about you, Jedi."

Shiro gasped in surprise. "How…?"

She put a finger to her lips. "All will be explained. Why don't you take me to meet your friends, Shiro? I have important information for them."

To his surprise, Shiro complied without question. He led and Sarre followed over to the ship. The group was staring, aghast at Shiro's near meeting with death and the young lady who saved his life. They both came up to Amelie.

Amelie grabbed Shiro's hand. "Hey," she said, "You be more careful." Shiro nodded. "Who's your new friend?"

Sarre offered her hand and as soon as Amelie took it, she said, "The sun is awfully dark today don't you think?"

Amelie's eyes went wide. She answered back, "Dark day this is."

Sarre returned, "The blue skies turn black at dawn."

The group looked back and forth from Amelie to Sarre. Shiro looked at Sarre and asked, "Who are you and what do want?"

Alanna walked up beside Shiro. "That is a very good question."

Sarre turned and looked at the group with a big, exaggerated smile and said, "I have been looking for someone loyal. I have information and I need to transport it to you. We have had our eyes on you for a long time. I was told that you are... _sympathetic_ by certain people. I was told that…certain people aboard this ship had some… _sympathies_." She turned back to Amelie. "And you…you answered the question."

Amelie said, "Sarre?"

"Amelie, what is going on?" Alanna said. "Do you know this girl?"

"Not really. But I've heard of her from earlier days. She's younger than I expected but she spoke the password. And I was told that I would meet her some day when I wasn't expecting it."

Sarre grinned. "Ah, I see that they did give you the message."

Shiro suddenly sensed something. "Oh. I see. Vengeance from the grave. Kills the people she once saved. You are a delivery girl sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill. BLACK…" Shiro lowered his voice to a whisper. "Black Sun."

Sarre stepped back in surprise. "What is this… BOY?!" She suddenly pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Shiro. "I was told that this was a sympathetic group!"

Alanna pulled out her blaster and pointed it towards Sarre. "I suggest you put the blaster away."

Alexia got between Shiro and the blaster and spoke bravely to Sarre. "Please. Shiro's just a little crazy."

Shiro smirked. Then he turned Sarre's blaster around towards her with the Force. "Go ahead and fire!" Shiro smiled, turned around and walked away, muttering, "See, now why would he do that? Because he's a lummox, isn't he? We shall have a wonderful garden party and you're not invited."

Sarre nodded and lowered her gun. "Ah, well, crazy I can work with." She looked around at the group as if nothing had happened. "Well, we should get in before we attract attention, don't you think?" She walked towards the opening of the _Levana_.

"Not so fast." Alanna said. She continued pointing her gun at Sarre. "I think you've got some explaining to do."

Sarre rolled her eyes and sighed as if this was all an unnecessary burden. "Look, we're on the same team. We're working for the same goal."

"Oh, really?"

Sarre sighed again. "I might as well get on with it. I am an agent of the Black Sun. The Black Sun has followed the adventures of your band. The Black Sun has decided to aid you in your crusade against the Empire. I have been sent to assist you and join your crew. I have data from the Black Sun and Bothan Spy networks that will help undo the Empire."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Based on our pursuit by the Black Sun agent, Drakk Menace, I was under the impression that the Black Sun was only interested in capturing Shiro just as the Empire is."

"Please, do not judge us by Menace's actions. Menace was working on his own initiative. He was hoping that nabbing Shiro for us would gain him more favor among us. The truth is that Black Sun is frustrated with the Empire's actions and hopes to overtake them as the rulers of the galaxy. Assisting your band would aid us in this goal. The enemy of our enemy is our friend."

Alanna remained apprehensive. "Right. And how does Amelie know of you, Sarre?"

"Amelie Stryker once worked for the Black Sun, as she can tell you."

Amelie nodded at Alanna to verify this. Alanna stared at Sarre with distrustful eyes.

"And she spoke the code, so…" Sarre chucked a portable hologame to Shiro. "…We're cool!"

Shiro looked the game over and then a thought occurred to him. He looked up at Alanna. "Alanna, she's coming with us. Another shrimp on the barbie."

Alanna's eyes went wide. "What?! Shiro, I'm not sure I like that idea."

"She can help us, Alanna. She has information and connections we could use to bring our enemies down. Be a good little taun-taun and chill. Or don't you trust my judgment?"

Sarre said, "Look, I know that this seems a little out of the ordinary but keep in mind that this is all time sensitive material."

"See, Alanna. 'Time sensitive.' The enemy of our enemy is my friend."

Alanna responded, "Shiro, may I remind you she tried to shoot you?!"

Sarre raised her hand, "Uh yeah, sorry about that. I get a little jumpy when my cover is blown. But I also did save his life."

Alexia nodded. "She's got a point, Alanna."

Kyra spoke up, "We could use extra information on the Empire's movements."

Alanna held an angry expression on her face. She did trust Shiro's judgment but there was just something about this "Sarre" she didn't trust.

Marik returned from speaking with Kraaken. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Alanna exclaimed, "Ooh! Why am I the only one who sees a problem with this?!"

At that moment, Kraaken walked up to the group. "If I may, my friends…" he interjected. "I can personally vouch for Miss Sarre's character. Not everyone in the Black Sun is a corrupt, backstabbing criminal. Some of them are earnest, loyal souls who wish to help others but sometimes have to use illegal means to do that. We Freeholders also skirt on the other side of the law at times. At this time, it is completely illegal to aid Jedi in any way. The only help you could expect would be the illegal kind. Sarre's intentions are impeccable. She has performed many noble services for me and the other Freeholders."

Convinced, the rest of the group looked back at Alanna, who huffed, "Fine! She can come with us, for now! But if there's one slip-up, one backstabbing act, then she's out and I can't be held responsible for what actions I might take against her!" She folded her arms in frustration. "She better not have a lot of luggage to take along!"

Sarre smiled. "Oh, not too much. Just one or two bags." She motioned to a worker droid, who wheeled over a cart filled with baggage. She picked up one of the bags and threw it over Alanna's shoulder. "Here you go!" Alanna groaned under the weight of the bag. "The droid and this strong, young teen can help me get the rest of it." Shiro smiled at the flattery, nodded and picked up one of the bags, while the droid wheeled the rest in.

Alanna cursed under her breath and carried the heavy bag, reluctantly, toward the ship. Now that the ship was finished refueling, the rest of the group went into the ship. Marik bid farewell to Kraaken and went into the ship as it prepared for take-off.

Amelie turned to Frell, "Frell, darling, would you do me a favor and pilot the _Star Searcher_ to Bothawui for me? I think it would be a good idea if I stayed on the _Levana _for a while, just to make sure Alanna doesn't do anything crazy, like killing Sarre." Frell nodded and headed over to the _Star Searcher_.

As Shiro and Sarre walked down the hall, Alexia came up to Sarre. "Hey, Sarre, sometime you've got to tell me about the Black Sun. Like all those cool code phrases. Tell me another one of those."

Sarre turned and smiled. "Well, if you insist. 'Sky is black…' Oh, but I'm tired. Excuse me. I should get to my room."

Alexia got a weird look in her eyes and walked off. Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at her but then turned back around and led the way down the hall to Sarre's appointed room.

Once Sarre's luggage was all loaded in her room, Shiro took her on a tour of the ship. "Sometime later, I'd like to talk with you about Byss. I'm sure you must know of some of the secrets there."

Suddenly, Amelie screamed and ran down the hall toward Shiro and the group.

"Ame, what is it?!"

Amelie pointed down the hall. Shiro ran up and saw Alexia kneeling over the dead body of one of the Jedi officers from Wayland.

Alexia wept and looked up at Shiro. "I killed him!"

Shiro gasped. "Alexia… Why?! What have you done?!"

"I didn't mean to, Shiro, believe me! It was Crow! I felt his command! He's still able to control me!"

"But how? I cancelled your chip and Marik helped me subdue him! How can he still be so active?"

Alexia shook her head. "I don't know!

Shiro stood a moment in silence, contemplating his next move. Marik ran up to see the calamity.

Shiro looked up meaningfully at him, speaking to him telepathically. _"You know what we must do, Marik." _

Marik nodded. At that moment, Bors ran up to the group and saw the sight. He took a deep breath and looked at Marik. "What happened?"

Marik put his hand on Bors' shoulder. "Now, Bors, please listen…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Bors, brother, please. I will explain later. Right now, you must help the crew attend to the body. Everyone, please excuse me and Shiro." Marik looked around at the entire group. "It is vital to our mission that I try the Mind Trance once more. I have discovered something. Shiro is the key to reaching the Crow program and possibly destroying it. Our overall mission is still to find a crystal on Ilum and then use that crystal to destroy the computer on Byss controlling the Crow program and the Youngling Project. But before that mission can be accomplished we have other tasks to perform, such as taking the Jedi officers to Bothawui so they can take jobs working under the protection of the Bothan Spy Network. In the meantime, I believe I can use my power of Mind Healing to defeat the Crow program at its core by undergoing the Mind Trance with Shiro. Please, trust me. Give me this chance to help combat the Empire's deeds against us."

Alanna and the group nodded. Alexia looked away and continued crying. Shiro put his hand on Alexia's shoulder. "It's okay, Alexia. You didn't know what you were doing. He is a harsh puppet master."

Alexia began breathing heavily. "No! No!" She ran off down the hall.

"I'll go get her," said Kyra. She followed Alexia to comfort her.

"The Jedi and I will deal with the body," Alanna said to Marik.

Marik said, "Thank you." He turned back to Shiro.

"Alright," said Shiro. "Let's go."

Marik and Shiro walked into a private room in the ship. "We need to try harder this time!" Shiro said.

"Very well," Marik sighed. "I'll do my best."

"NO! Your best isn't good enough!" Shiro turned and shouted. "We need to try HARDER! We can't have another failure like last time! Not if we're to be fully rid of him!"

Marik looked at Shiro. "Shiro? Are you alright?"

"ALRIGHT?! No, I'm not bloody alright, okay?! I'm completely mental, thanks to you!"

Marik gasped. "What?!"

"If you had taken me as your apprentice and hadn't left me in the Temple, none of this would have happened to me!"

"Shiro!" This wasn't like Shiro. Not like him at all. Marik suddenly realized that Crow was so strong, he was actually possessing Shiro.

"You're nothing but a disappointment to me!"

"SHIRO, STOP!" Marik commanded. Shiro held his head and cried out in pain. He fell to the floor. Marik knelt down and grasped Shiro's hand. Shiro squeezed Marik's hand and Marik fell back and closed his eyes. Once more Shiro and Marik entered the realm of Shiro's mind and came face to face with the specter of the Crow.

Marik and Shiro suddenly envisioned a fiery crow flying out of the night sky. The crow settled to the ground and the fire died down. The crow transformed into a hooded figure. The figure turned to Marik. Then it spoke as if interested in a conversation.

_"__You called?"_

Marik faced the figure down. "You will no longer have control of this boy. We will defeat you..."

The figure laughed softly yet cruelly. His voice began to sound much like Emperor Palpatine's. _"So confident, Marik? So eager to fight. Truly, what need is there for us to fight? Let us talk. Perhaps I can help you. Think of this boy and me as your guides to destroying your enemies."_

Marik scoffed. "Like I would fall for that when you ARE my enemy."

_"__We are similar in many ways. We are both teachers. Powerful teachers. If we combined forces and learned from each other, then none would stand in our path. I don't care about the Empire. I can make the boy do anything for you."_

Marik spoke firmly. "I won't let you use Shiro any longer!"

The hooded figure lifted its head, revealing the withered, scarred face of Palpatine. His eyes glowed red and he cried out in rage. _"I'LL DO AS I PLEASE! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! YOUUU WIILLL FAAIILLL!" _

Immediately, Marik knew what to do. He unleashed a mental Force wave at the Crow apparition. Then suddenly the Crow possessed Shiro and Shiro shot Force lightning at Marik. Marik cringed and used a Force shield to block it.

"Shiro," he cried, "I am trying to help you!"

Crow screamed, _"HE IS MINE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"_

Suddenly, Shiro sent his own Force wave out to attack the Crow. "Good work, Shiro!" Marik shouted.

The Crow faded away, shrieking, _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Marik and Shiro awakened, breathing heavily.

"Fade away but still there," Shiro said. "Stolen thunder."

Marik shook his head. "How do you feel, Shiro?

"I… I feel fine, I guess."

Marik breathed a sigh of relief. Shiro was back to normal. Well, somewhat normal. "I want you to know I am very proud of you. It looked bleak there for a second but you ultimately helped me defeat Crow."

"But he's not defeated, Marik. It's not that easy. We only temporarily silenced him. He's still there. Getting stronger and stronger. He can still control us. We failed. The only way to destroy him is on Byss with the crystal." He looked at Marik with deep regret. "I... I'm sorry I attacked you. He possessed me. He can still use me. Promise me you'll kill me before he takes over permanently."

"That is a promise that I hate to make. But if there is no other choice, I will end your suffering."

Shiro suddenly smiled and decided to change the subject. "There are two weevils going for food on a table: one large, one small. Which will eat the food first and will eat the most of it?"

Marik thought a moment. "The smaller?"

"Right. Why?"

"He is quicker."

"You always pick the 'lesser of two weevils.'"

Marik chuckled. "I like that."

"That's why Sarre can help us, Marik. Sarre can tell us what Crow and the Empire are planning... I think. She is the lesser of two evils."

Marik smirked and said matter-of-factly "I think Alanna dislikes her."

"Well she's become protective of me. She's made progress. She's letting her time with me clear her of her guilt."

Marik marveled at how much insight Shiro had at his age. He sighed. "I think this will be an interesting trip..."

"To say the least." Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of Alanna, Marik? Honestly?"

Marik was startled by this question and hesitated. "I… like her." He was obviously leaving something unsaid.

Shiro immediately sensed the truth. "Uh oh. Someone's got it bad." He smiled smugly.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

Shiro giggled. "Marik and Alanna sitting in a tree…"

Marik rolled his eyes. He could hide nothing from Shiro. "She is a very… intriguing… woman."

But Shiro knew the truth and he couldn't resist teasing Marik. Even though he approved. He folded his arms and said slyly, "Isn't that against the 'Jedi Code?' You ole rule-breaker, you? Heh!"

"Hey, I'm Corellian! We have special rules! We were allowed to marry, you know…. However, yes, you're right. It was frowned upon. The Jedi teachings make it clear. Attachment is forbidden." Marik sighed.

"Right. Well the Council's gone. No one's stopping you. I don't see anything wrong with it. Love is love. You shouldn't deny it, right? I mean I always thought that rule was a little strange."

"Shiro, that is putting the cart a little before the beast, isn't it?"

Shiro looked questioningly. "I don't know that one, Master."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. I barely know Alanna as yet."

"Heh. Things happen." Shiro winked at Marik.

Marik felt uncomfortable. He sat back and mumbled something under his breath.

That night, Shiro tossed and turned with unsettling dreams. Restless, he dwelt on vivid, disturbing memories of the past and frightening visions of the future.

"No! NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Shiro awoke and jumped up in bed, reaching out in front of him.

He saw Alexia sitting in front of him. "Sshh, Shiro! It's alright." She reached out a hand to comfort him.

Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief. "Alexia, what are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare. I heard you crying out from the next room. I came to check on you."

Shiro rubbed his forehead. "Well, thank you. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was quite disturbed myself."

"It's no trouble, Shiro. You must try not to worry so much. You always seem to. We're all worried how it will turn out, Shiro. You should not take all the problems we face upon yourself."

Shiro sighed, "You're probably right."

"You were dreaming about when the Younglings were killed, weren't you?"

"Strangely enough, no. Actually, I was dreaming about the time I raided that base on Ord Mantell and killed all the operatives there. I realize now that I truly did go too far." Shiro held his head. "Oh, I've doomed us all!"

"Don't say that! You have saved us! You saved me, remember? I would still be a slave to the Empire if it weren't for you."

"But still, the evil that I have done!"

"It wasn't your fault. You were controlled by Crow."

"Crow merely tempted me to kill all the operatives. It was I who willingly gave in to his command. I didn't have to kill them. I could have used my power to put them all to sleep. Instead I gave into anger. Exactly what a Jedi should not do." Tears began to fall from Shiro's eyes. "Marik was right. Even though they worked for the Empire, they didn't deserve that. Most of them were just information gatherers, rudimentary workers. Not killers. They had done nothing to me. What kind of a Jedi am I?!"

"I know what you mean. I'm still trying to get over what I did today when I killed that Jedi. I fear I might do the same thing again. But you can't remain cowering from your fears. You have to face them."

Shiro smiled. "Cowards die many times before their deaths. The valiant only taste death once."

Alexia looked over at Shiro. "So which are you, Shiro? A valiant or a coward?"

Shiro chuckled and wiped his tears away. "A little bit of both, I think."

"Well I certainly don't think you're a coward, Shiro. Not after all you've done for me." She looked deeply into Shiro's eyes. "I don't want you to continue to suffer, Shiro. I… I really care for you." She moved closer to Shiro.

Shiro began to feel nervous. "Y-you do?" He gulped. "Well, that… that's wonderful, Alexia. But, you see, the thing is… I… I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry, really sorry."

Alexia drew back. "Oh… I see…" She looked away in sadness. "Kyra, huh?"

Shiro nodded. "Yeah. Alexia, please try to understand. Kyra and I, we've been friends for years. I guess after a while, it became something more than that for me." He put his hand on Alexia's shoulder. "I still care for you, Alexia. Just not in the same way."

Alexia held back her tears. She sighed deeply. "Yeah. I understand. Of course. It's alright. No problem."

"No hard feelings, Alexia?"

"No… hard feelings." Alexia got up to leave. 'Well I'd better be getting to bed. I pray you sleep well, Shiro."

"Thank you for your counsel, Alexia. You've helped me feel better."

As she walked away, Alexia bent down and kissed Shiro on the cheek. Then, embarrassed, she moved back to the door. "Good night." She quickly opened the door and closed it, leaving Shiro confused. Outside the door in the hall, Alexia sat down and held her head in her hands and heaved a sigh.

Marik sat in the dark, alone, in the lounge of the ship, nursing a glass of a clear liquid. Nearby was a bottle with a label that read Corellian Rum. It was obvious that he was deep in thought, and he was more than a little intoxicated.

_I failed him. I promised him that I could help him and I failed._ His thoughts followed the same spiraling pattern that had consumed him as he took another drink from the glass, draining it. He reached for the bottle and poured another one.

Alanna walked by the open door of the lounge and heard him pour the drink. _Who could be sitting in there in the dark?_, she wondered to herself. Curious, she went into the lounge and hit the lights.

Marik blinked owlishly, but his eyes remained blurry. Alanna sighed as she settled into the chair across from him. She picked up the bottle and read the label. The bottle was already half-empty.

"Marik, what are you doing? Getting drunk won't solve anything…" she began.

He interrupted her, "I failed."

"What are you talking about?" Alanna asked him, confused.

Marik sighed, as he attempted to hide his face in his hands. Alanna grabbed his hands to stop him. His face appeared shattered, as if he might have been on the verge of a breakdown. His words were shaky, "I promised Shiro that I could help him be rid of Crow, and I failed him. He is like a brother to me, and I CAN'T HELP HIM!" His hysteria rose and he began to sob.

Alanna took his head in her hands and gently forced him to look at her. "Shhh. It'll be alright. Shiro knows that you were trying, right? This was a first attempt; you can and will try again. Everything will be fine…" She tried to comfort him, repeating her reassurance like a mantra.

She rose from her chair, still comforting the bereft Marik, and came to his side of the table. She knelt down next to him and allowed him to embrace her. As he continued to sob, she just held him.

Slowly, the small part of Marik's mind that was not drunk realized what he was doing, and more importantly, who it was that he was embracing. He quieted his sobbing and attempted to gain control of himself. He began to pull away from Alanna.

His words were slightly slurred as he spoke, "I am sorry, Alanna. I sincerely wish that you had not seen me like this…"

She made a rude noise. "Do you really believe that you are the first man I've seen drunk and emotional? Or, for that matter that you are the first one that I have comforted in a state of drunken depression? It seems that I have lived half of my life in bars and cantinas. And YOU try to comfort a man after his whole family has been killed…"

"Helping you is no hardship…" The last came out as a soft whisper. She stopped him from pulling away and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt Marik relax. She looked up into his eyes, and started a little when he began to laugh.

"Who would have thought that of all people I would feel the safest with a bounty hunter?" He stated, still chuckling.

Alanna began to laugh as well. "Just don't make me angry, or I might turn you in!" She winked at him impishly. She brushed a long piece of hair away from his eyes. "Although I think in truth that I could never let the Empire get to you, even if it may cost me dear…"

Marik reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly. He began to lean in close to her, and found no resistance. Tenderly and tentatively, he brushed her lips with his.

Alanna gently pulled away, and slowly stood. Marik stood as well, swaying slightly. "Marik, you're drunk. I think that this is a bad idea tonight. Let me see you to your room." She offered Marik a shoulder for support.

Slowly she helped him stagger down the hall. They reached the door of his room and she opened it. She turned to leave and then suddenly she turned back. Without warning, she leaned in towards Marik and kissed him. Startled, he returned the kiss. She slowly pulled away and simply said, "Good night, Marik." Then she turned and walked away, leaving Marik behind, blinking in surprise.

Alanna returned to the lounge, to pick up Marik's mess before Shiro, Kyra, or Alexia could find it. She sighed. _With all of the teenagers on ship right now, the last thing that I need is for them to find alcohol!_ She drank the glass that Marik had poured and placed the glass into the dish cleaner. _Hmm, that is damn good rum. _She then took the bottle and corked it. _I think that I will hide the alcohol in the smuggling compartment, in the cargo hold. I doubt that Marik will be able to find it there._

Alanna went around the lounge and gathered up all of the hard liquor in the lounge that belonged to her, with the exception of her refrigerated milk, and the rum of Marik's, and turned out the light behind her. She made her way down the dark hallway towards the cargo hold. She opened a panel in the wall and placed the bottles there. She then replaced the panel and walked back towards her room.

She entered her room and readied herself for some sleep. _What am I thinking? Marik was drunk tonight, did I take advantage of him? How much of what he did tonight was because he was drunk and I was convenient? Does he even like me? We are so different; he is a Jedi and I… I'm a bounty hunter. _She sighed as she settled into her bunk. _Well, keeping myself up with maybe's and rhetorical questions isn't going to change the way that he feels about me. One thing that I know for sure, however; I am falling for him…_

And with that last thought, the long day finally caught up with her, and she was lost in sleep.

Marik sighed as he watched Alanna walk away. _What is it about her that intrigues me so?_ He wondered as he watched her go. _Well, there is no help for it; I made an idiot of myself in front of her. _He smiled. _It must not be too bad; she did kiss me. And did I imagine it, or did she say that she would protect me? Sketi, I'm too drunk for this…_

Slowly Marik moved around the room readying himself for sleep. He slowly drank a glass of water, and grimaced. _I'm gonna have a hangover in the morning. Damn, how could I be so stupid! I know that getting drunk won't help Shiro, and yet I fell victim to my vice again. _He slammed his hand against the wall in anger. _ And why did it have to be Alanna that found me? I can't believe I did that in front of her. I'm such an idiot…_

He stretched out on the bunk and covered his eyes with his arm. He used the Force to turn off the lights. _At least she had the sense to stop me before I did something that I would truly regret… And yet, I think that I love her…_

And with that last lingering thought, Marik was thrust into sleep, into drunken dreams of black crows and a shining light that took the form of Alanna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The _Levana_ and the _Star Searcher_ entered the atmosphere of the planet Bothawui, home of the Bothan Spynet, The largest and most effective known espionage organization in the universe. No other spy network in the galaxy could claim the level and expansion of Bothan Spynet. Using trade, bribery, espionage and observation, the Spynet obtained information from every corner of the galaxy. The Spynet consisted of thousands of spies, informants and data collection droids that fed into a centralized command structure located in the capital of Bothawui. The building of the Intergalactic Trade Mission on Bothawui secretly served as a center of operations for the Spynet. Because of the Bothans' professed impartiality and the Bothans' monopoly on the Intergalactic Trade Union, the Empire had chosen to overlook the practices of the Spynet for the time being. Despite many other species being active agents of the Bothan Spynet, positions of authority were filled almost exclusively by Bothans. Marik was hoping the Bothans would accept the Jedi police officers as operatives in the service of the Spynet. Luckily, the Bothans were known to have aided Jedi in the past. It was likely they would help this time.

Alanna was looking around the ship for Shiro. She came upon Alexia in the hallway. "Alexia, have you seen Shiro? He's not in his room."

Alexia frowned and shouted a bit. "Why would I know where he is? Am I Shiro's keeper? He doesn't tell me anything!"

Alanna was taken aback. _Okay, what was that about? Why is she being defensive? _"Okay, sorry! I'll find him myself."

She turned down the hallway and heard loud music coming from the Game Room. She peered around the corner of the room. Shiro and Kyra were in crazy dancing thrall to the music of Firgin D'an and the Modal Nodes, blazing on the speakers.

"Yeah, baby! Get down!" Shiro shouted out. Alanna watched with a level of shock.

The music increased in volume flooding the ship with noise. Shiro and Kyra used the Force and lifted themselves in the air as they danced.

"What always runs but never walks?" Shiro shouted to Kyra. "Often murmurs, never talks. What has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Kyra laughed, "A river!"

Alanna came around the corner and flipped a switch, turning the music off.

Shiro shouted, "Hey! What the frell?! Who killed the music?!" He turned the music back on with the Force. Alanna stopped the music again. Shiro started it.

Alanna flipped the switch again. "Shiro, it's time to leave. Stop messing around. We need to head over to the ITM in a few minutes."

"Alright," Shiro said. He and Kyra lowered to the floor. "Geez, give a guy a break. Those were some wizard tunes. Right, Kyra?"

Kyra nodded, "Yeah."

"Plus I was in the ZONE!"

"I got them off of Ami's ship."

Alanna folded her arms. "Don't care! Time to go! We're expected!"

"What a party pooper!" Shiro used the Force to raise Alanna's hair into a bunny ear shape. Kyra and Shiro laughed.

Alanna sighed. "Come on, please!"

"Okay, sorry." Shiro walked down the hallway towards the wardrobe area to put on a disguise garb. On the way, Alanna tapped Shiro on the shoulder. Shiro turned around.

Alanna smiled. "You might wanna give these guys a listen next time." Alanna handed Shiro a disc of the Max Rebo Band's recordings. Shiro smiled and took the disc.

After Shiro was finished dressing, he headed for the kitchen. "Hey, Alanna, you got any Blue Milk? I got a hankering."

"In the fridge, drink outta the one with the big 'S' on it."

"What's the S for?"

"For Shiro."

"Oh. Right."

"The one with the 'A S' is mine."

Amelie put down a bottle with a sheepish grin. "Well, pardon me."

"I wanted to make sure we didn't have any more mix-ups with the alcoholic Blue Milk."

Shiro nodded. "Fine." He took some Blue Milk bottles and put them in his pack.

Kyra went over and put a hand on Amelie's shoulder. "Hey, Amelie. How are things? You feeling any better?"

Amelie stopped a moment and looked down. Kyra had touched on a deep wound. "Yeah. I… I'll be alright." She rubbed her eyes a bit.

Shiro looked around. "Where's Marik?"

Alanna bit her lip at the mention of Marik. Then, groggily, Marik came into the room and cleared his throat. Shiro looked over at Marik. Marik's eyes were red and had bags under them. His hair was ruffled and he looked scruffy with five o' clock shadow.

Shiro took a breath. "Oh. There you are. You okay, Marik? You look a little…"

Marik leaned against the wall like he needed the support. His cheeks were a little flushed. "A little what?"

"Umm...well, you look like pudu."

"Well, I feel like it too," he said gruffly. He brushed past Alanna to get some coffee. Alanna and Marik exchanged shy glances. Marik sipped his coffee and then after a moment cleared his throat again. "Well, we better move ahead. This Daargo guy's going to meet us at the ITM."

Amelie nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." After the Jedi police officers and the group had donned their garb, they walked out of the ship and out of the hangar toward the ITM building. They came to a building shaped like a top. A Bothan stood outside the building on the steps wearing officious garb.

"Welcome," he said.

Ame smiled. "Daargo!" The two friends embraced each other.

The furry Daargo patted Amelie's back. "I missed you, Amelie."

"Daargo, I have to tell you something. It's about Mulann…"

"I've been informed. We'll talk more later." He turned toward Marik. "Welcome, Marik. How was your trip?"

"Could have been better. For now, I'm glad we're here. About our deal…"

Daargo cut him off. "We'll talk more inside." He turned to Frell. "Hey, you old rascal. Get into any trouble lately."

Frell smiled slightly. "No more than usual."

Daargo looked at Shiro. "Nice to see you again, Shiro."

"Likewise."

Daargo shook Alanna's hand. "Hello. Say, you look rather familiar."

Alanna smiled. "I have heard of you."

Daargo raised an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to know the Bothans. We're supposed to know you. Get it?"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Your intellect is dizzying."

Daargo nodded at the Jedi officers and spoke to the whole group. "Everyone, welcome to the Intergalactic Trade Mission. We are aware of your concerns. We have private rooms reserved. Please follow me inside and we'll discuss matters at more length."

The group headed up the steps toward the building.

Amelie paced nervously back and forth in her private room in the ITM. _Okay, what was that all about?_, she thought. _Why did they start by asking for a blood test? That was unusual. And why did they later ask Frell to step outside with them? What's going on here? It isn't like Daargo to keep secrets from me. _

The door opened and Daargo and Frell came in. Frell had his arms folded and looked like he had something on his mind.

Amelie turned around. "Okay, Daargo, I want some answers. Why are y'all looking at me like that?"

Daargo gestured to the table and chairs in the room. "Ame, please have a seat."

Amelie sighed and sat down. Daargo sat down across from her and Frell remained standing. Frell immediately spoke up. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"What?"

Daargo put a hand up. "Frell, I don't think she knew either. Though I'm not sure how she could miss it."

"What are you talking about, Daargo?"

Daargo took a deep breath. "Amelie, we Bothans have heightened senses. We can detect things about humans that others cannot. I had your blood taken to confirm what I smelled on you. Amelie, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

"Yes. We ran a scan. There's no doubt."

Amelie paused for a moment. "Okay. So I'm pregnant. Why do y'all look like you're putting me on trial?"

Frell spoke, "Amelie, think about the responsibility you, I mean we now carry. We have to protect our child. We can't be charging into danger now that we've got this new life with us. This may be a burden to you with your sense of thrill-seeking but I've thought about it and I've got to ask you to leave Shiro's party behind."

"No. I can't do that. Shiro's my friend. I owe him my life. You do too."

Daargo spoke up. "But Amelie, this is bigger than just your commitment to your friends. Didn't losing Mulann teach you anything?"

"It taught me a lot! It taught me that you stick up for your friends when they need you. You defend them to the death."

"It may just come to that. Your death and the death of this new child. You're a mother now, Ame. Unless you want to take measures against that then you've got to set some limits."

Frell came over and put his hand on Amelie's shoulder. "Look, Ame, I know this is a hard thing to ask. At least give yourself some time to think about it. I know this is a lot to handle. I do owe Shiro my life, but I must admit that even I'm getting tired of this danger-filled life we lead. I don't want to see you gunned down in your prime like Mulann. Nor do I want to lose our future child."

Amelie looked up at Frell. "But, Frell, you know me. I can take care of myself. I'm pretty tough. I'm a Mandalorian for crying out loud! I was raised with the warrior's life, as were you. Think of the code of the Mandalorians. We never desert our comrades."

"But, Amelie, things have changed now. Shiro's journey is full of danger. The kid will only bring trouble to you. Trust me. It's time. You've got to let Shiro go…"

Amelie looked down in a moment of deep thought.

Marik and Alanna sat at a table in a small light blue waiting room. They glanced at each other and then away nervously.

Alanna sighed, "Hurry up and wait. The story of my life."

Marik chuckled a little, then held his head and squinted.

Alanna looked toward him. "What's your problem?"

Marik groaned, "Hangover!"

Alanna chuckled a little. "Now ain't that a marvel! A Jedi with a hangover. And I thought Jedi were all about discipline. I never would have thought Jedi could be heavy drinkers too!"

"Yeah, well… I'm one of a kind."

Alanna shook her head. "A hangover would serve you right after what you did to yourself last night."

Marik looked up and pondered a moment. Hesitantly, he spoke to Alanna. "About that... Alanna, what did I do last night? I remember you finding me there, but the details are a little fuzzy..."

"You were drunk, and you were depressed. You told me about your disappointment, and I helped you to bed."

Marik became even more nervous when he heard this. He was afraid to ask his next question but he felt he had to know. "Alanna, did we... that is did I... I mean, did we kiss last night?"

Alanna took a breath. She looked at Marik thoughtfully. Unsure of what to say, Alanna paused a moment. "Maybe that is a question that you need to figure out for yourself."

Before Marik could speak another word, the door of the room opened and two Bothans entered. They sat down at the table, opposite Marik and Alanna. One of the Bothans spoke. "We of the Bothan Spynet have been informed on the extent of your ventures by Senator Osma and we are prepared to help you."

Marik nodded. "We were hoping for that. I am Marik Horn, and this is Alanna Sitara."

The Bothan nodded. "We know. You have brought some Jedi refugees with you which we have decided to incorporate into our service of the Bothan Spynet to hide them from Imperial observation and keep them sustained. Do you have any questions?"

Marik shook his head. "Nay, the less I know the less I can reveal if I am captured."

"Very well. We do wish to tell you that they will not be asked to betray their code."

"Very good, that will be sufficient."

"The others you have brought with you are being held in isolated cells under close observation."

Alanna nodded in unison with Marik. "That sounds good… Wait, what?!" Alanna was suddenly apprehensive.

Without looking at Alanna, the Bothan responded, "Worry not , sir. They are being held comfortably and will soon be released." The Bothan then checked himself. "…Er Ma'am."

Alanna chuckled softly to herself. "It is not the first time I've been called 'sir.'"

Suddenly, Alanna's comlink went off. She picked it up. It was Alexia. "Alanna, Marik?! Are you there?!"

Alanna spoke into the comm. "Yes, 'Lexi, we're here. What is it?"

"Alanna, Shiro's gone! I checked his room and… he's not there! I don't know where he is!"

Alanna looked at Marik. "We gotta go, now!"

Marik nodded and rose with Alanna, looking at the Bothan. "Please excuse us. There is a personal matter I have to attend to."

The Bothans stood up. One of them said, "Of course. We'll show you out."

As they walked out of the room, Marik closed his eyes for a moment. Then he turned to Alanna and smiled. "I know where he's going."

In a large empty gym, Shiro wandered about. He looked up at the cavernous ceiling, pondering about many things. Suddenly he heard the sound of a ball bouncing. Out of the shadows stepped Marik, dribbling an orange ball up and down.

"Netball," Marik said. With both hands, he threw the ball up in the air. It sailed across the court and went through a suspended net on the other end of the court. "Two points," he smirked. With the Force, Marik summoned the rolling ball back towards him. He picked it up and spun the ball around while supporting it on one finger. "Here you go!" he said. "Catch!" He passed the ball to Shiro.

Shiro caught the ball. "Netball, huh? Never really played it. Is it an old sport?"

Marik nodded, "Ages. This court was built here a long time ago."

"I guess I was pretty secluded in the Temple. Netball wasn't among the requirements for being a Jedi. We did have Scramball though."

Marik reflected for a moment. "Well living the peacekeeper life, always living in potentially dangerous and warlike situations, doesn't allow for much free playtime."

"Nor does running from the Empire." Shiro looked down.

"Well…? Pass it."

Shiro threw the ball to Marik. Marik caught it and dribbled it up and down. "You know, as quick as you seem to learn, Shiro, I bet you could be a Netball champ in no time." Marik passed the ball back to Shiro, who turned around and threw the ball toward the net.

Marik and Alanna watched as Shiro and Kyra faced off over a game of Netball. Shiro advanced toward the net, dribbling. Kyra blocked him. Shiro faked a throw and went around to the other side of the net. Kyra came up towards him to block him. Shiro jumped into the air and soared towards the net. He made a slam dunk and came down. Shiro smiled cockily at Kyra, who returned the grin. Kyra grabbed the ball and dribbled toward the net. The ball was knocked out of her hand by Shiro. Shiro was about to advance toward the net when the ball was snatched out of his hand by Alexia.

"I'll take it from here, Shiro, if you don't mind," said Alexia.

"Uh… Sure, Alexia," Shiro said uncertainly and stepped back to watch the two.

Alexia looked at Kyra with a friendly smile, and yet with fierce eyes. Kyra nodded back at her. Alexia dribbled the ball methodically. Kyra coiled and coiled her fingers. Alexia rushed forward. Kyra tried to block but Alexia pushed her aside harshly and went toward the net. Kyra pushed herself up and ran and blocked Alexia's way. Alexia stopped and lightly threw the ball against Kyra's chest, knocking her to the ground. The ball bounced back to Alexia, who threw it straight into the hoop.

"Nothing but net," she said.

Alexia helped Kyra up and winked playfully at her. Kyra took a deep breath and faintly smiled. As the ball came back down, Alexia and Kyra resumed playing, both very fiercely yet playfully. Shiro gazed in shock at his two friends' unexpected tenacity and wondered if something deeper was going on here than just a friendly game. After a while Shiro decided to join in and played against both Kyra and Alexia, and of course they all ended up cheating by using Force powers.

Meanwhile, Marik and Alanna talked with each other, off to the side of the court.

"Bors and several of the officers have decided to join us in our trip to Ilum and then to Byss," said Marik.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Alanna said and smiled at Marik, "So, felt it was time for a little recreation, huh?"

Marik nodded. "Let Shiro and his friends have a moment of freedom and fun while they still can. Such moments are precious in these dark times."

"Yes," Alanna nodded. "Such moments are precious."

A hand tapped Alanna's shoulder. Alanna turned around to see Amelie.

"Amelie?"

"Hey, Alanna." Amelie looked down, unhappily.

"What is it?"

Amelie paused a moment and then continued, "You, Marik and Shiro are leaving for Ilum in a couple of days, yes?"

"Yeah. That's the plan."

"I've been thinking I can't go with you guys."

Marik stepped forward. "Is there a reason?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

Alanna and Marik gaped in shock. Alanna spoke. "Really? Well, that's good news."

"Not for you," said Amelie. "Frell and I talked and we think it would be best for the baby's sake to stay out of danger for a while. Plus, I'm still recuperating from Mulann's death. She was such a dear friend."

"Oh. I see. Well I can't pretend to know your pain but I respect your decision."

Marik nodded. "As do I.

"You do what you have to do. We shall always be your friends, even if worse comes to worst."

Amelie nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't want see you guys get hurt. I wish I could do something to prevent that. But your decision is made and my hands are tied. I love you guys. In the past months I feel I've really gotten to know you. Especially you, Alanna."

Alanna nodded slowly. "I understand your concerns for the baby's' heath. I know if I were expecting a little one, I would be concerned as well." She and Amelie gripped hands strongly. "We will see each other again. You and I haven't got into enough trouble together yet." They smiled at each other. "We'll comm you after the guys are done on Ilum and meet up after that."

Amelie sighed and said. "Okay. We'll see. I'll say goodbye to Shiro when the time comes. Whatever happens, I have enjoyed our journey."

The three of them turned and watched as Shiro, Alexia and Kyra talked and played like the old friends they were.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Marik was heating up some food in the oven of the _Levana_'s kitchen while the rest of the group was in the game room watching a holonet show. Marik peeked his head around the corner to watch Alanna. He gazed dreamily at Alanna for a long time. He watched her talking and laughing. _Not only is she beautiful in form, but she also has a beautiful soul. I am truly blessed to have met such a lady. _Suddenly, Alanna became aware of his gaze and looked over at him. Marik blushed and thought for a moment that Alanna would give him a condemning frown. Instead, she smiled back at him and winked.

Shiro looked over at Marik. "Hey, Marik…"

Marik continued to stare dreamily, not noticing Shiro.

"MARIK!"

Marik woke up. "Hm?"

"Is something burning?"

Marik's eyes went wide. "Oh frell!" He rushed over to the oven and saved the food just in time. After a few minutes of letting the roast cool, he set it down on the table and the group began to eat.

Between chewing, Shiro asked, "So, Marik, will it be hard to get the crystal?"

"It shouldn't be that difficult. I know how to get in without the Empire's troops seeing us. And after a year there, I know the mountain and cave system very well. We bought some climbing equipment so we'll be prepared."

Alanna gasped, "Wait a second. The Empire's on Ilum!"

Marik nodded, "Unfortunately. At least they were when I was there last. That is why Master Garen and I had such trouble leaving once we sought shelter there." Marik's voice caught a little at the mention of his former mentor. Alanna put a hand on his shoulder.

Kyra spoke up, "Think we'll see any gorgodons?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Gorgodons? What are gorgodons?"

Kyra smiled, "They're…"

Marik cut in with a cough, shaking his head at Kyra, "I certainly hope not. Nasty pieces of work, they are. Sightings are rare but… you can never tell what may happen."

Alexia countered, "What do you mean 'we?'"

Kyra's head snapped back, "I just meant when Shiro, Marik and I go to the planet."

Alexia flushed with jealousy, "What makes you think you're going with Shiro?"

"Shiro wants me to go with him. Don't you, Shiro?" Kyra smiled at Shiro.

Shiro looked back and forth from Kyra to Alexia. "Ummmm…..Well Kyra did volunteer first. But if you also want to go, Alexia, I guess you both could go."

Alexia folded her arms.

"But it mostly depends on Marik. What do you think, Marik?"

Marik thought for a moment. "It could be perilous. And if we run into gorgodons, it will be a very serious situation. But if you feel up to the risk..."

"Then it is decided," Kyra answered.

Shiro noticed the tension in the air and thought it best to change the subject. "Will I have to undergo a Jedi Quest to obtain the proper crystal, Marik?"

Shiro referred the ancient Jedi method of obtaining the right crystal to use through meditating and sensing the will of the Force around oneself. The will of the Force would then direct the Jedi to the right crystal to take from the cave. Usually, the Jedi would then use this crystal for powering his lightsaber. But Shiro had a far more important task in mind for the crystal he selected. This crystal would help bring freedom to his fellow students. Undergoing the process to select the crystal included facing the darkness within one's self in a ritual known as a "Jedi Quest." Often the process would expose one's true fears and doubts and the Jedi would have to confront these to select the right crystal. But for Shiro this would not be as problem. He faced his demons daily.

"Perhaps."

"Sounds like another headache, but on the other hand, my whole life has been a Jedi Quest so there won't be much of a change, will there?"

Marik chuckled, "I guess not." He turned to Alanna and said, "I think that maybe you should stay on the ship. We can't actually land on Ilum or the Empire might find us. We'll need to use the speeder you have stowed on your ship to make it to the cliff of the mountain. It's too cold and dangerous to use the entire ship. You will need to pilot the ship and I'll contact you to let you know when to come pick us up."

Alanna nodded. "That is fine. Though it is small, my speeder has capabilities to travel from outer space to planet surface. There's enough room for you and the rest. I can program my computer to watch over the ship while I'm away."

"It would probably be wise to land somewhere lower than the cave we are climbing to, since the cold atmosphere might do damage to the ship."

"That's fine. I'm just worried about the dangers you will face climbing the steep rock face in the freezing cold."

Shiro cut in, "Yet it must be done. There's no way around it."

Marik nodded, "As Jedi, we were trained to sustain ourselves in many harsh environments. I have confidence the Force will protect us. Anyway, what good is a Jedi Quest without some danger involved?" He now spoke to Alanna more softly. "I am sorry that you cannot come with us. I just feel that this will be for the best..."

There was more that Alanna wanted to say but she chose to stifle her words. Shiro looked over at her. "Hey, Alanna!" he said.

Alanna turned. "Yes?"

"What I want is what I hate, why you give is why I wait. Those who quit are naught but fools, those who try are bound to lose. To own me you must set me free, and tell the truth yet lie to me. The secret is as clear as day, yet dark as night...What is it?"

Marik, who already knew the answer, cocked his eyebrow at Shiro, wondering what his game was.

Alanna shrugged. "You got me. That's another vague one."

"The answer is all over you and Marik. The answer is love."

Alanna looked at Marik. Marik looked at Alanna. Alanna looked back at Shiro. She bit her lip. _No!_, thought Alanna. _I can't do this! I can't give in to love when I know I may lose them soon forever._ Alanna stood up. "I…I'd better go prep the speeder for our journey to the planet surface." She hurried out of the room.

Marik watched her walk away, wanting to speak to her but afraid to try. He turned to Shiro and frowned. "Well that was uncalled for."

Shiro smiled sheepishly. "Heh, oops."

Alanna's mini-shuttle descended beneath the thick cloud cover of the planet Ilum. This desolate ice world was covered with many high mountain ranges and the fierce winds of constant snowstorms dominated the climate of the world. The ice planet was home to many of the Adegan crystals used in the construction of Jedi lightsabers. The caverns containing the crystals were long ago turned into a Jedi temple. The temple had been destroyed during the Clone Wars but there were still many caves in the high mountains. The trick was getting to one of these caves. The freezing cold and powerful winds disabled the systems of big ships that remained too long in the atmosphere near the peaks. In order to ascend to the crystal cave they had selected, Shiro and his group would be taken quickly in Alanna's mini-shuttle to an outcropping some feet below the cave, then they would have to make a difficult climb to the cave alone, using their tools and their wits.

"There!" said Marik, pointing to an outcropping. "That looks pretty good. Drop us off there, Alanna."

The mini-shuttle landed near an outcropping in the mountain face. The group pulled out climbing gear to scale the mountain. They had already dressed in fur coats and climbing boots.

Marik looked at Alanna. "I'll call you for pickup when we're done. And Alanna, don't let your guard down."

As Marik exited the ship with the group, Alanna stopped him. "Marik, wait!" She pulled him toward her and kissed his lips strongly. As they parted lips, Marik stared at her, aghast. "Be careful. Call me when you are ready to come back." Alanna closed the door to the shuttle and the shuttle ascended back into the sky to orbit the planet until signaled to return and pick up the group.

Marik stood in shock, watching Alanna go. After a moment, he looked down and saw Shiro standing next to him, grinning at him impishly. Shiro gave Marik a playful punch. Marik chuckled and turned to face the three teens. He sighed, "Alright. Let's get started."

The group put breathing masks over their faces. Alexia walked toward the cliff face and looked up at the ledge where the crystal cave was located. Then she took a sweeping gaze around her. "Well, we're in luck," she said. "No gorgodons."

Shiro spoke softly behind her. "It may not be that way for long. They may be hiding, just waiting for the chance... to POUNCE ON YOU!" He sprang at her playfully. Alexia screamed in delight and laughed. Shiro chased Alexia, who chased Kyra.

They giggled until Marik coughed, "Come on, you three. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Marik pulled out a gun with a rope and a set of steel hooks at the end, looked up at the mountain face, and after picking what he thought was a good place for a hold, fired the hooks into the rock. Marik attached a rope with steel clips to himself and then to Shiro, Kyra, and Alexia.

Marik looked at the three. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. Marik carefully began to climb.

Inch by inch, foot by foot, the group slowly made their way up the top. All the while, the snowy winds moaned and howled and blew piercing cold air fiercely at them. Each member had a hard time gaining holds and footing because of the slippery ice. They had to use special grip gloves that extended claws into the surface when they flexed them just right.

Kyra's feet skidded on the icy rock. She gripped her rope to boost herself up. "I've never scaled this high before." She called out.

Marik talked to her without looking back. "You'll be fine." His muscles felt tense and sore but her plunged on knowing that if the rope came loose, he would have to use all his strength to hold on so that he and others would survive.

Shiro breathed carefully and paused while he climbs to gain his footing. "Just don't look down!" He looked back at Kyra and Alexia with a smile to cheer them on. As he did so, he suddenly lost hold of the rock and fell back, tugging ever harder on the rope, which was beginning to creak under the weight of the group. Marik looked down at him, frustrated.

Shiro smiled up at him "Oops!"

Then suddenly as Marik neared the top, he felt the rope slipping. He saw the hooks skidding for a hold. "Kids, grab hold tight! Grab hold of whatever you can!" Marik closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and used all his strength to pull himself over the ledge of the cave's outcropping.

Just as he was safe, he saw the rope, break loose. Marik stood up and pulled at the other end of the rope with all his might and Shiro climbed to the safe ground. He took a deep breath and used the Force to lift Kyra and Alexia up in the air and onto the ground. As soon as they were safe, Shiro collapsed near the ledge, breathing deeply and quickly.

Kyra and Alexia rushed over and shook Shiro. "Shiro?!" They cried out.

Marik brushed them aside. "Give him some air."

Shiro looked up at Marik. "Hey… Marik."

"I nearly thought I lost you there, brother."

"I… thought… you had too… brother."

The group waited for everyone to catch their breath. Then Shiro sat up and looked at the yawning cave before them. It looked like the icy mouth of some kind of beast, icicles hanging like teeth from the ceiling. "Whoa! That's it, eh?"

Marik nodded. 'Yes, this is it. It is the way that we escaped the caves before."

"I have to go in there and meditate or something?"

"Yes, as soon as we find the correct cavern." Marik entered the mouth and the rest of the group followed. They soon came to a split in the pathway, where three individual caves converged. Marik stopped and stood a moment in thought. Then he pointed at the tunnel on the left. "This one, Shiro. The crystals are in there." He beckoned Shiro to follow him. He turned to Kyra and Alexia. "Wait here until I return. Shiro must face this part of the journey alone. Shiro looked at his two friends.

"Good luck, Shiro," Kyra said.

Alexia patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Marik and Shiro walked through the labyrinthine entrance. It was pitch black at first and Shiro had to feel his way against the walls. Then a bright light enveloped Shiro as he came to the end of the tunnel. Shiro squinted at first. Then he looked all around him. There were hundreds of crystals of green and blue, sticking out of the rock surrounding him and far above him.

Marik looked at Shiro. "This is the place, Shiro. We'll be just outside."

Shiro sat down and folded his legs. He closed his eyes. "I've been getting better at this since I met you, Marik."

Marik smiled. "That's good news." He walked back into the darkness of the tunnel.

Shiro calmed himself and entered a trance to pick the right crystal. Marik and the two girls waited outside at the main entrance to the cave.

After a long while, Marik felt a presence nearby in the Force. He looked around but he could see nothing. Unsure, he kept a hand on his lightsaber and continued to wait.

Inside, Shiro rose from his meditation and walked toward a green crystal in the wall. He pulled out his tools and slowly cut the crystal out of the rock. He opened his backpack and put it inside. Suddenly he sensed a presence and turned around quickly. There was a man with pale skin and dark tattoos over his face. His angry eyes burned into Shiro's soul. He ignited a red lightsaber and blocked Shiro's exit from the cave.

"Now you die!" he spoke.

"Wait a moment, Carnos!" said another voice. Out of thin air, the Sith agent Melkior appeared. "He deserves to understand our reason. He deserves that much." He lifted his hood and turned toward Shiro. "Hello, Shiro. Looks like we arrived just in time. Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."


End file.
